This Love
by aposentada
Summary: E de repente estávamos sozinhos. E e ele. Ele e eu. Versão de Draco para os acontecimentos de Vertigo. Oneshot.


This love 

By Sophie Sasdelle

N/A1: Duas fics em menos de 24 horas...estou viciada mesmo...

N/A2: Essa fic nada mais é do que a versão de Draco aos acontecimentos de " Vertigo". Eu acho que só vou fazer mais essa fic , até porque eu planejava que fosse uma coisa mais romântica e menos maluca...enfim, não vai para dar a abordagem que eu pretendia, um pouco mais dramática. Mas talvez eu faça um bônus, dependendo dos reviews...

N/A3: Harry Potter e Cia. Pertencem a J.K. e não a mim, só estou pegando emprestado.

Boa leitura!

Capítulo único: This love

Intenso. Repentino. Assustador.

Francamente, como eu pude me tornar um imbecil apaixonado? Começou apenas como diversão e agora... agora estou praticamente lambendo o chão que ele pisa! E pior: o filho de uma elfa sabe e faz questão de jogar isso na minha cara! Por mil maldições...

Mas como eu podia prever que aquele joguinho de sedução ia terminar assim? Eu, apaixonado por Harry Potter? Argh, apaixonado. Paixão e Malfoy definitivamente não sou palavras que combinam... Mais que droga!

Claro que eu não acordei um belo dia e descobri que estava apaixonado por Harry Potter. Não, claro que não. Paixão não começa um determinado dia e termina em certo momento. Mas pode se saber quando a semente da paixão foi plantada e isso eu sei... foi exatamente a cinco meses atrás...

... E eram as famosas festas ocultas de Hogwarts, regadas a muita bebedeira e sexo (ou você achava que estudantes de magia não transavam?). Essas festinhas, muito mais interessantes dos que as oficiais ( Halloween, Natal e etc) eram...simplesmente o sétimo paraíso. Uma hora lá dentro e você não queria sair nunca mais. Sério!

Nessas festas se achavam as pessoas mais surpreendentes possíveis. Pessoas como Susanna Bones, Colin Creevey, Ginevra Weasley ( sim, a santinha dos cabelos de fogo), Luna Lovegood e Ana Abbott eram figurinhas frequentes nessas ( porque não?) orgias. Além de, é claro, ELE, que no dia que eu o vi lá, tive uma enorme surpresa. Quem diria, o Santo Potter naquele antro de perdição! Mas nem todas as pessoas parecem ser o que são na realidade. Você pode ter grandes surpresas ( por exemplo, quem diria que Ginevra Weasley gosta de ter brincadeirinhas libidinosas com as amigas? Se eu não tivesse visto...).

Mas voltando ao assunto, foi numa nessas festinhas ( não me pergunte qual) que comecei a reparar nele. Era sem perceber. Quando eu via, já estava examinando aquele corpo que praticamente convidava os mortais ao pecado. E eu sabia que ele percebia, o que era pior. Foi quando tomei a melhor decisão de minha vida...

Pelo que eu me recordo ( e olha que não me recordo muito daquela noite), Finnigan, um dos " amiguinhos" dele, inventou uma mistura original de whisky trouxa com whisky de fogo...bem, vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu a seguir. Grifinórios, sonserinos e todo o resto se mandaram rapidinho daquela sala de um calor infernal, louquinhos para dar vazão a seus hormônios, digamos assim. E de repente estávamos sozinhos. Eu e ele. Ele e eu. Ele, fingindo que estava de porre para não me encarar. Eu, o devorando com os olhos.

O que aconteceu a seguir é um borrão difuso de várias cores. Lembro vagamente de levantar e me sentar ao lado dele, num pufe cor de vinho, acho. Pelo calor e para ver se aquela tentação olhava para mim, desabotoei os dois primeiros botões da minha camisa. O disfarce dele caiu por alguns segundos, o suficiente para olhar para a boa parte do meu peito que agora aparecia. Eu percebi, embora ele tenha tentado disfarçar, e ri abertamente. Depois o agarrei, juntando meus lábios ferventes de excitação com os dele, cheios de expectativa, esquecendo completamente que alguém nos podia flagrar a qualquer momento.

Depois...bem, depois...até eu ficaria um pouco corado ao contar o que aconteceu. Basta dizer que nós não transamos, mas que eu quis, quis. Mas ele, manhoso como sempre, propôs coisas bem interessantes. Uh, se eram interessantes... Bem, mas voltando ao assunto, de lembrança daquela noite apenas pequenas manchinhas, devidamente tiradas com um toque de varinha.

E passaram-se meses. Eu não falei mais com ele, e nem ele comigo. Estávamos ocupados demais nas festinhas, digamos assim, para voltar a procurar um ao outro. E no mundo real, fora do país das maravilhas, também não surgiram oportunidades. Tudo pareceu ainda mais perdido quando o grupo se desmontou, por algo a ver com um X9 dedo-duro. Mas um mês atrás, quando aquele amiguinho cabeça de fogo dele partiu para cima de mim e quase me quebrou o nariz, Snape e McGonagall chegaram e deram detenções para mim, Weasley e para Potter, que estava perto, defendendo o amiguinho imbecil dele. Weasley foi limpar comadres na ala hospitalar e eu e Potter fomos tirar pó daquele diacho de biblioteca. Teria sido uma detenção extremamente tediosa se eu, agora completamente sóbrio, não tivesse tido idéias para reviver aquela fantástica noite...

Desde então, andávamos tendo uma relação simples: às vezes nós nos encontrávamos , tínhamos belos amassos, e quando dava tempo, nós...ah, vocês entendem. Mas nos últimos tempos eu fiquei perigosamente perto de dizer coisas românticas para ele. No início eu não entendia. Eu, um Malfoy, dizendo coisas românticas? Devia estar ficando louco, no mínimo. Mas nada melhor que o tempo para esclarecer as coisas...eu estou apaixonado por Harry Potter! Até parece piada, não é? Um Malfoy apaixonado...por um Potter! É uma loucura, mas uma loucura boa, intensa, gostosa, repentina, até um pouco assustadora...mas deliciosa.

Algo me diz que essa história ainda vai longe. Bem longe.

N/A4: Juro que não estava maconhada quando escrevi essa historieta... começo a perceber que tenho a tendência a iniciar a fanfic romanticamente e terminar ela de forma completamente maluca... coisa de louco, mesmo. Essa história não tá pequeninha? Falta de inspiração é uma m, mesmo...


End file.
